


The One With an Actual "Tin" Hat

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [9]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewees sometimes worries about the important things. Also, Frank takes up jogging. These two things are related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With an Actual "Tin" Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> Dewees tweeted about alien abductions possibly happening to joggers and this happened.

When Frank got back to their suite after jogging around campus, huffing and puffing and trying to work out a stitch in his side, he found Dewees sitting with an aluminum foil hat looking very serious. 

Frank still isn’t sure why he took up jogging. Really, he might’ve reached that jittery stage of desperate in the semester where he couldn’t stand another minute in his room/library/that one nook in the science building that was quite where he worked on coursework that never seemed to end and had to DO SOMETHING that didn’t involve studying AT ALL. Hence jogging, this weird habit that he’s picked up by this point and he’s just going with it.

Finding Dewees wearing a foil hat was not a surprise. Hell, it’s not even the weirdest thing that Frank has found him wearing in the last two days and it’s only Wednesday. Frank was actually trying to mentally weigh the pros and cons of asking Dewees _why_ he’s wearing foil on his head as Dewees sighed in relief.

“What?” Frank asked, concerned. 

“I was starting to think that you’d been abducted by aliens dude,” Dewees said very seriously. “You’ve been gone half an hour longer than you normally are and I just assumed the worse.”

Dewees clapped a hand on Frank’s shoulder that quickly became a hug. Frank felt a little gross as his sweaty shirt seemed to glue itself to his back under Dewees’ arms.

“Wait, you’re worse case is space aliens?” Frank asked, incredulous.

Dewees pulled back, face grave and not a touch joking and said, “Of course.”

Frank nodded, mulling this over. 

“I’ll text you next time I seem to be running late?” he offered.

“Yes, do that,” Dewees said smiling gratefully. “Because I’d hate to have to break in a new roomie. We share common pizza interests.”


End file.
